Deadtaquitos
by ComicBookGeeksKickAss
Summary: Deadpool mysteriously wakes up in Gotham City where he meets Batman and Catwoman, and a few other nice folks. Crack fic!
1. Taquitos and the Batsignal

**Title:** Deadtaquitos!

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Deadpool mysteriously wakes up in Gotham City where he meets Batman and Catwoman, and a few other nice folks. _In Italics are when Deadpool breaks the fourth wall to address either the readers or the writer, or possibly both._ Crack fic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Marvel or DC related. I do however have some taquitos... No Wade, you can't have them!

**AN:** This is a complete crack fic! Inspired by my 5 year old Godson playing with Batman and Deadpool action figures together, I was also eating taquitos at the time so that's why Deadpool (read me!) was kind of obsessed with taquitos.

**Prologue: Taquitos and the Batsignal**

When Wade Wilson aka Deadpool woke in the middle of the night, lying in a puddle of really dirty water, in some back alley of God only knows where and he didn't even remember how he got there, he only had one thing to say.

"Damn it, where the hell are my taquitos?" He yelled, searching around the immediate area, only to come up taquitoless.

_"Hey you! Yeah you, reading this story. Have you seen my taquitos?" Wade looked expectantly at his audiance._

_"Well don't just stare at me! Answer me! Taquitos? Seen 'em?" Recieving no answer, Deadpool sighed and walked out of the alley. _

He just wanted a couple of taquitos, to get laid, to go home and maybe a short killing spree. Was that too much for a psychotic mercenary to ask for? As he walked, he noticed something up in the sky. It was a some kind of giant flashlight with a bird sign or something. Feeling curious, he decided to find out where it came from so he grabbed a homeless guy off the street and dragged him back into the alley.

"What the hell is that?" Wade asked, pointing the tip of his katana back and forth between the man's throat and signal in the sky.

"The Batsignal." Came the nervous reply. Wade put his sword away and began waving a small hand gun around in thought.

"Batsignal? What does it do?"

"It alerts Batman to trouble in Gotham."

"Batman? Batsignal? What's next the Batcar?"

"Batmobile actually."

"Jeez, that's some ego. I should start calling everything DeadFillInTheBlank. The Deadsword! The Deadcar! Deadgun! Deadtaquitos! By the way, you don't happen to know where a guy could get some taquitos around here do you?" The homeless man shook his head and Wade got annoyed. He pointed his gun it at the man's temple.

"You have one sliver of a chance to live, tell me when I can find this Batsignal."

"On the roof of the police station! I'll take you there myself!" The man cried out, praying to any God that would listen that this crazy man in a mask wouldn't kill him.

"Road trip! Come on buddy, let's go!" Wade dragged the poor man around by his arm, nearly pulling it out of the socket while he was giving directions. It only took about 10 minutes and then they were standing in front of the GCPD.

"It's up there?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Well thanks Tim!"

"My name is Frank."

"Well I named you Tim! You know, I don't think you're being very grateful. I allowed you to show me around and you're still breathing, just shut up and enjoy your new name Tim!" Wade looked at the blubbering mess of a man standing next to him and decided he wasn't even worthy of the name Tim. With a hyena like giggle, Wade unsheathed his sword and sliced the man's head off.

"Have a nice night Frank!" He said as he waltzed around the back of the building. He noted a fire scape and merrily climbed his way up.

_"Merrily? Who the hell says 'merrily'?"_

_"Wade now isn't the time. I'm trying to tell a story here."_

_"Yeah I get that but come on, 'merrily'? You couldn't think of a better word?"_

_"Would gayly do?"_

_"Umm, we'll stick with 'merrily'."_

_"That's what I thought... you homo phob."_

_"Hey I'm not a homo phob. I'm just making sure all the ladies know I'm straight."_

_"Wade, do you actually look like Ryan Reynolds under that mask?"_

_"Err, no."_

_"Well then what girl, other than me, would be crazy enough to sleep with you?"_

_"I don't... you would sleep with me?"_

_"That's not the point. The point is we need to get back to the story!"_

_"Fine, fine but we are talking about this later. Oh look, I'm at the top... and holy shit hot chick in skin tight purple leather!"_


	2. Meeting the Bat and the Cat

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Bat and the Cat**

Wade watched as the woman splayed herself across the top of the Batsignal, obviously waiting for someone. A shadow appeared from out of nowhere, encasing her and a low, gravelly voice spoke. Both surprised Deadpool making practically jump out of his skin but the woman didn't seem fazed in the least.

"Catwoman! Why are you here?"

"Hey Stud. No hi, how are you? Nice to see you?"

"Answer the question."

"I was bored."

"The Batsignal is not a toy for your amusement."

"Sure it is, just like you are." Wade could see the amusement in her eyes when suddenly out of the shadows a man, who Wade could only guess was Batman, appeared.

"Catwoman!" He growled as he stepped towards her. She uncoiled her whip and lashed it out at him, the tip snapping against the bat symbol on his chest. Wade couldn't take anymore, he had to speak up.

"Those must be some kinky bedroom games!" He said, coming out into the open. Both sets of eyes were trained on him, Catwoman ready to use her whip again if needed and Batman already had a Batarang in his hand.

"Well are you gonna stare at me all night or do I at least get to see the foreplay?" They turned to look at each other and then back at him.

"I don't even get any foreplay, what makes you think you'll get to see anything." Catwoman finally spoke.

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me you aren't doing each other?"

"Sadly no. Tall, dark and Broody over there never takes me up on my offers, and I've made plenty."

_"What the hell is wrong with this guy? Doesn't he see her in the skin tight purple leather and the whip?" Wade asked, looking (at least to Batman and Catwoman) like he was talking to thin air._

"You know, if you're tired of him, I'm available." He said turning towards Catwoman with a smile that was almost impossible to see under the mask. "Some people say I look just like Ryan Reynolds."

Catwoman smiled a "let's not upset the crazy man with lots of weapons at his disposal" smile and smoothly lowered herself down from the Batsignal to stand at Batman's side.

"I prefer them brooding." She replied.

"Oh well. Hey Bats, you don't mind if I call you Bats, do you? Good. Why do you name everything after yourself? Batsignal, Batmobile, Batthis, Batthat. Isn't that a little egotistically?" Batman, who had been silent this whole time as he tried to figure out this man standing in front of him, finally spoke.

"It's not ego, it's a statement. I want the scum to know who I am and what I can do. I am-"

"A downer. Dude, you would totally kill a party. Don't you ever smile or have a good time?"

"Crime doesn't rest and neither can I."

"But crime probably has a good time. You could use some lightening up? Am I right Catty?"

"I've been saying that for years." Batman shot Catwoman a death glare that, like usual, didn't seem to faze her. She simply smiled flirtatiously in return. As Batman was about to speak, a small snicker could be heard coming up the fire escape that Wade had just used. A green clad Riddler popped up and was faced with a batarang armed Batman, a whip wielding Catwoman, and a gun toting Deadpool.

"Nigma." Batman growled. Riddler looked between three people on the roof and laughed nervously.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked.

"Yes." Catwoman replied, her eyes back on Batman. In her opinion, both the other men were interrupting.

"Want me to kill him?" Wade asked hopefully. Before he could even point the gun at Riddler, a batarang sailed through the air and knocked the gun from his hand. A second later, Wade was tackled to the ground by Batman. Riddler decided that his clue could wait one night and quickly began his climb down the ladder. Batman had Wade pinned down, going for the batcuffs.

"What's the problem? I was only getting rid of the lechrauchan."

"I don't allow people to kill!"

"You know, I don't think we can be friends if you won't let me kill. I like the whole intensity thing, really I do but some blood spilled would go a long way for your image."

"Who are you?" Batman finally asked, haulling the red clad Wade onto his feet.

"Deadpool, but you can call me Wade, Wade Wilson. And you, sweetheart can call me anything you want." Wade addressed Batman and then Catwoman.

"Meow!" She replied with a wink. Batman gave her a sharp look before turning back towards Deadpool.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know, ask her!" He said, trying to gesture towards, well nothing as far as Batman and Catwoman could see.

"Ask who? There's nothing there."

"Her! The writer, writing the story!"

_"Wade, they can't see or hear me."_

_"Oh... you could have told me that sooner. Nice way to make me appear crazy!"_

_"You are crazy."_

_"But they didn't know that."_

_"They've meet you, they know. Wade, just get back to the story!"_

_"Fine, fine but I still haven't forgotten about our little chat for later." With that said, Deadpool turned back towards the Bat and the Cat._

"I don't know why I'm here, I don't even remember how I got here. All I know is that she is hot," He said gesturing towards Catwoman. "And I would like some taquitos if it not too much trouble for a certain writer to write in that I get my damn taquitos!" Batman and Catwoman were both silent as they tried to figure out this man.

"There's this little stand around the corner-" Catwoman finally spoke before Batman cut her off.

"Enough! Where do you live?"

"At the moment, in Mexico with Cable, which is why I would like some taquitos!"

"That stand is just-"

"Cable? Can you call him?"

"I could but I kind of like it here. Does that little pansy Spider-man come around here at all? That guys kind of annoys me."

"Spider-man?" Batman and Catwoman questioned at the same time.

"Yeah, Spider-man. Red and blue tights with spider web designs on it. He can stick to walls and other spider like things."

"He doesn't produce spider webs out of his ass, does he?" Catwoman asked with a grimace.

"I don't think so... " Wade replied deep in thought, trying to picture Spider-man doing that. Catwoman shook her head and decided that was her cue to leave. She leaned up, kissing Batman hard before he could stop her.

"Well Dark Knight, good luck figuring this one out." Catwoman said as she made her way to the edge of the roof, uncoiled her whip and leapt off. "See ya around Stud!" She yelled as she disappeared from their sight.

"You've seriously never peeled the leather off her and-"

"No!" Batman said, still looking the direction Catwoman had gone.

"But you want to, right?" Wade asked with a useless wink since Batman wasn't looking at him and even if he was, he couldn't have seen the wink through the mask. When Batman turned back around, he was glaring which Wade felt wasn't something unusual for him.

"There is someone we should go see, he might be able to figure out how you got here." Batman growled in aggitation. He didn't like magic but there was something wrong with this guy and he was certain magic of some kind was to blame. He punched a button on his belt, calling the batmobile to the building. He looked at Deadpool who was still cuffed and removed the handcuffs. He really didn't want to carry this guy down the building.

"Meet me behind the building." Batman said, shooting a grapple line and taking off. Deadpool watched in amazment as Batman navigated around the builds until he was out of sight.

"Oh yeah, they are totally doing it!" He said as he walked towards the ladder. He contemplated climbing down and decided he didn't want to. With a manical laugh, he simply jumped off the roof. He landed with a sickeningly hard thud, most of the bones in his body breaking. As he waited for Batman, he popped everything back in place and let himself heal.

_"What doesn't kill me, only makes me cooler!"_

He waited for a few more minutes until the coolest, sleakest black car he had ever seen pulled up in front of him. The top came up and inside was Batman.

"Get in." Deadpool jumped in with the enthusiam of a child and immediately starting pushing buttons.

"Don't touch those!" Batman growled, slamming his fist into Wade's face.

"Is this the batmobile?" He asked as he looked around the small space.

"Yes."

"No wonder you named it after yourself, this is awesome!" Batman grunted and drove off at break neck speed.


	3. And they say I'm crazy!

**Chapter 2: And they say I'm crazy!**

As they were nearing their destination, a beep began to sound from the console of the batmobile. Batman punched a button and a woman's voice was heard coming through a small speaker.

"Batman, there's been a Joker sighting. I've already sent the address to the batmobile's GPS." Oracle informed him.

"Good." Batman said, punching the button and disconnectting the call. He looked over the directions and began making his was towards the situation.

"Who's Joker?" Wade finally asked after being unusually quiet.

"What? What the hell is wrong with you? The whole damn world knows who Joker is! Have you been living in a cave? Are you retarded or something?"

"Well that wasn't very nice. If we're gonna be friends,"

"We're NOT friends!"

"You're gonna have to be nicer to me." Wade said, continuing on as if Batman hadn't said a word. Batman slammed on the brakes, causing Wade's to face to collide painfully with the dashboard, not that it did any damage.

"Get out!"

"Awww you're kicking me out?" Wade pouted pathetically beneath his mask.

"No but I'm not letting you sit in the batmobile by yourself while I go deal with Joker. So, get out." Batman and Deadpool climbed out and stood staring at each other.

"Can I go with you?"

"No!" Batman said. He didn't want to deal with two unpredictable psychos at the same. Wade pouted again, slumping to the ground and crossing his arms like a child. Batman didn't even blink an eye at the behavior.

"Stay here, stay out of trouble and don't kill anyone!" He ordered, leaving Deadpool sitting on the side of the street. Wade counted to 20 and then jumped up, following Batman a good distance away. He came upon a strange scene, even for Deadpool. There was Batman, faced off against... a pasty white clown, a sexy little jester and a bunch of other losers that Wade didn't feel were very important. He watched as the lackeys attacked Batman and Batman being the badass Godlike man that he is, took them out, barely even breaking a sweat.

"That was awesome! Truly! That was like action movie stuff! Say, have you ever thought of doing movies? You would sell. I would too, if I wasn't completely butchered in the script, you know." Three sets of eyes were on him. First and foremost, Batman looked pissed off. The Clown and Jester looked confused.

"Who's this Bats? A new sidekick?"

"No!" "I wish!" Batman and Deadpool answered at the same time.

"Alright so which one of you is Joker?" Wade asked, swinging a katana around a few times in preparation.

"Deadpool no! No killing!" Batman yelled. Deadpool made a whinny noise in the back of his throat before turning away from the other three people.

_"Oh come on! It's three chapters in and I've only killed one person! You gotta give me more and my taquitos!"_

"What? You killed someone?" Batman yelled in a rage.

"Yeah, yeah in a minute Batsy. I'm talking here."

_"Wade, we've already talked about this. They don't know about me! Get back to the story!"_

_"No! No way! I want a killing spree and some taquitos right now or I'm going on strike!"_

_"You can't go on strike! You're not working for me! I don't own you or anyone else remember!"_

_"Well then I'm leaving!"_

_"You don't know where you are." _

_"This place isn't so bad, I can handle living here."_

_"Wade, you're in a story with Batman so that means as long as you're with Batman you won't be killing anyone. Get over it!" Wade looked back and forth between Batman and the writer before sighing._

_"I will get some taquitos eventually, right?"_

_"Yes Wade, as soon as I can fit it into the story."_

_"Okay but if you're lying I'm gonna kill you." With that said, Wade returned to the story where everyone was looking at him strangely._

"I'm still Joker right? Crown Prince of Crime? White face, green hair, amazing smile?" Joker asked, looking back and forth between Harley and Deadpool.

"Of course Mista J!" Harley responded.

"HAHAHA! And they say I'm crazy!" Joker laughed as he watched Deadpool talk to a wall. His continued hysterical laughter caused Wade to frown as he approached Batman.

"You're really lowering your standards there Batsy!" Joker said in between bouts of laughter. Deadpool took offense to that on two levels, one Batman was his new BFF and two Deadpool is below no one's standards.

"Strike a pose laughing boy, you're dead." Wade yelled, whipping out two katanas and making a mad dash for Joker.

Before he reached him, Harley pulled out a shot gun and put a bullet in Wade's head. Wade hit the ground with a sicken thud, causing Batman to lash out. He threw two batarangs at Harley, one knocked the gun out of her hands, while the other slammed against her head knocking the insane woman out cold. Joker went for the gun but was kicked in the face by Batman, once, twice, three times until the pale psychopath was also unconcious. Batman unloaded the gun before cuffing Joker and Harley Quinn, and tying them to a light pole. As he made to call the GCPD, he heard what he thought was an impossible voice.

_"Aww come on! Did you have to write it that he shots me in the face? Don't you think my face is messed up enough as it is?" Wade said, pulling his mask off and serveying the damage to the material. "Yup, another one ruined. Look what you did!"_

_"I'm sorry, well actually I'm kind of not. I get a perverse sort of pleasure out of watching you get hurt and then popping back up like a daisy in the snow."_

_"And they say I'm crazy!"_

_"Hey!... You ARE crazy!"_

_"Takes one to know one!"_

_"One what?"_

_"One crazy person."_

_"I'm not... look it doesn't even matter! What matters is Batman is waiting for an explanation. You should talk to him and get back to the story."_

_"But what about my mask? It's all covered in blood!"_

_"Wade, you like blood."_

_"Oh yeah. Well then I guess it'll work until I can get a fresh one."_

_"Now back to the story."_

_"But I kind-"_

_"No! Back to the story! Dance monkey boy! Dance!" Deadpool sighed and turned back around to face a confused Batman._

"Alright, where are those carnival rejects? It's time for payback!" Wade yelled, jumping up and slicing his swords through the air.

"You're dead." Batman said bluntly. "You should be dead!"

"Yeah, a couple thousand times over."

"How are you not dead?"

"I used to live in the Canadian wilderness, all alone and feral until a man named Striker came to my cave and offered me a chance to be more. I didn't want to, so he sent a woman to make me fall in love and then he had my evil half-brother to kill her. In my thrist for revenge, I took Striker up on his offer and was given amazing powers, including regeneration! Turns out the chick wasn't dead and I went through all that crap for nothing! I was so pissed I shot myself in the head to forget. And now, I don't remember anything." Batman gave Deadpool a blank look.

"If you don't remember anything, how did you know all that?"

"I was just messing with you Bats! I had cancer, got super powers to save myself and now I'm even more awesome than I was before!" Just then, Batman and Deadpool heard sirens in the distance.

"Let's go!" Batman said, grabbing Wade by the back of his costume and shoving him forward. Deadpool fussed about his rough handling but went with Batman anyway. They jumped back into the batmobile and sped off into the night.

"Where are we going now?"

"To see an aquintance."

"What's this aquintance's name?"

"Jason Blood."

"Oh wicked name!"

"Please just shut up!" Batman said, feeling the beginnings of a migraine coming on. Deadpool kept his mouth shut but soon began humming the tune from the Ninja Turtles. Batman sighed, it was gonna be a long five minutes.


	4. Taquitos at long last!

**Chapter 3: Taquitos at long last!**

"Hey Bats?"

"What? What could you possibly want now?" Batman snapped, ready to beat Deadpool's head against a brick wall.

"Do you think this Jason Blood will have taquitos?" Batman felt his eye twitch. He was fairly certain if he didn't get rid of this psychopath, he would be driven insane.

"I don't know and I don't care! Just get out of the batmobile, follow me and try not to kill anyone!" Batman said as they exited the car. Batman fired a line, grabbed Deadpool by the back of his costume and swung up to a window. The window was open so Batman shoved Wade in first and then stepped in after him.

"Etrigan felt your approach, to what do I owe this visit?" Jason said calmly to Batman from his chair.

"Who's Etrigan? I thought we were coming to see Jason Blood? Hey do you have any taquitos?" Jason looked at the man in front of him and then at Batman, tilting his head curiously.

"I am Jason Blood, Etrigan is of no concern to you. And yes, as a matter of fact I do have taquitos. They're in the kitchen, help yourself."

"Epic!" Deadpool said, running off to get his much desired taquitos. Jason turned to Batman.

"A friend of yours?"

"No."

"Well than what can I do for you?" Jason asked, giving Batman his full attention.

"It's about him. I think-"

"Yes! Taquitos at long last! These are awesome! Where did you get them?" Wade asked coming into the room with his mask pulled off his mouth and nose, shoving taquitos into his mouth.

"I made them." Jason replied.

"You are a God! Hey Bats, you want to try one? They are fucken awesome!"

"No!" Came the automatic and expected reply. Deadpool sighed and sat down on the floor by the window.

_"Why doesn't he like me?" Wade asked his audiance. "I try to be a good friend, I try to enrich his life with my very presence. I offer to kill people and I don't even charge. I offer taquitos freely. I offered him advice about Catty. Why can't he just be my friend?"_

Batman and Jason stood staring at Deadpool, then they looked at eachother and back at Deadpool.

_"Wade! Get back to the story!"_

_"But I'm sad. Batman refuses to be my friend."_

_"Well he hasn't thrown you in prison or Arkham, so maybe he's warming up to you?"_

_"That's true. Hey, what's Arkham?"_

_"An insane assylum for the criminally insane."_

_"Hmmm, there's probably a few interesting people in there huh?"_

_"Yeah there is. There's also a few not so interesting people in there. And why are we still talking? Wade, the story!"_

"Who is he talking to?" Jason asked Batman. Batman sighed and shook his head.

"I honestly don't know." They continued to watch Deadpool for a few more moments.

_"Alright, I'll get back to the story. Hey, thanks for the taquitos by the way! They are truly epic."_

_"Well I'm glad you're enjoying them. Now please Wade. Please! Just get back to the story!" Deadpool shoved another taquito into his mouth and turned to face Batman and Jason again._

"So what are we doing?" Wade asked around a mouth full of taquitos. Jason turned to Batman who gestured for them to go into another room. Batman filled Jason in on the night's events and asked him if there was a way to find out where Deadpool came from and if he could send him back.

"Let's go see him shall we, and I will tell what I find." The two men walked back into the room Deadpool was in, only to find a bowl void of taquitos and Deadpool's bloody mask with a bullet hole in it but no Deadpool.

"Where did he go?" Batman growled, running towards to window to see if he could spot the madman in the street below. He looked back to see Jason feeling the air around himself.

"He's been transported to another dimension, his home dimension I believe."

"Who brought him here and sent him back?"

"I don't know." Jason answered honestly. Batman let out a frustrated sigh and began pacing. When Jason turned to pick up the empty bowl and bloody mask, he half expected to see Batman gone but was surprised to see the vigilante still in his home. He handed over the mask, having no need for it and went to put the bowl in the kitchen. When he returned he smiled, Batman was gone like a shadow engulfed by darkness.


	5. Home Sweet oh Spiderman!

**Chapter 4: Home Sweet- oh Spider-man!**

Deadpool looked around the blank space surrounding him curiously. When he spotted the few remaining taquitos on the floor near him, he scooped them up and began to explore his surroundings. It was a big white area as far as he could see in any direction.

_"Why the hell am I in a big white world?"_

_"Because I put you there! So be quiet!"_

_"Is there anyone else here?"_

_"Yes Wade, I was getting to that but you interrupted me."_

_"Oh." Wade looked around again. "Hey we never got to talk about you and I having sex!"_

_"Wade do we really have to talk about that!"_

_"Yes! Would you really?"_

_"Fine, yes Wade. I'm sick and twisted enough that I would totally sleep with you!"_

_"Do you have a list?"_

_"Umm well, maybe."_

_"You do! You totally have a list! Where do I rank?"_

_"Wade..."_

_"Aww come on, you have to tell me where I rank! Am I like 600th or something?"_

_"Geez Wade, I haven't made a list of every single comic character I would sleep with in what order. Just the top 5."_

_"Oh, tell me! Tell me!"_

_"Fine. One and two alternate between Gambit and Batman, three is you, four is Nightwing, and five is-"_

_"Please don't say Wolverine! Or Cyclops!"  
><em>

_"Nope neither of them."_

_"Okay so who is... wait I'm number 3?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You really are insane!"_

_"We've established that Wade, now can we get back to the story."_

_"Yeah, yeah fine but I'm #3!"_

Deadpool twirled around in a happy dance just in time to see a strange little Batman looking creature appear in front of him.

"Hello there little guy! Who are you? Mini-Bat?"

"Bat-Mite!"

"Bat-Mite?"

"Yes! Batman is my favorite!"

"Hey he's my favorite too!"

"That's why I brought you to him because I knew you would like him just as much as I do!"

"Want a taquito?"

"YES!" Bat-Mite yelled, running over to Deadpool and jumping into his arms. Deadpool hand fed the little nuisance and patted him on the head like a puppy.

"Can you send me back to my world? As much I like Batman, I kind miss my world." Bat-Mite's smile faded just a little as he happily munched on his taquito.

"Yeah I can send you back. Anywhere you want to go?"

"Hmm I don't know, can we take a look?" Bat-Mite nodded and then a small window opened to reveal different places on Earth. Deadpool watched each city fade in and out until he saw Mexico.

"Home sweet- oh Spider-man!" He said as Mexico faded and New York City came into view, with Spidey swinging across the city. "Can I go there and kill him? Can you believe I've only killed one person? Five chapters and only one person! Makes me feel dirty!" Deadpool said to Bat-Mite. Bat-Mite patted his back in comfort and with a wave of his little chubby hand, Deadpool disappeared.


	6. Mask Switch

**Epilogue: Mask Switch**

Deadpool looked around and smiled as he reconginized NYC. He reached up and felt a mask but not his own. Pulling a katana out he looked at his reflection in the blade and grinned when he saw a Batman cowl on his head. His smile broadened when he spotted Spider-man swinging right past him. With a laugh, he launched himself at the wall crawler. Down below on the street, all that could be heard was Spider-man's skrieking and Deadpool's insane laughter chasing him across the rooftops.

Batman sighed as he pulled the batmobile into the batcave and made his way to change out of the suit. He looked down at the bloody mask in his hands and shook his head. It was an odd night, even by his standards. He threw the mask on a small table and began to undress. When he opened the small cabinet where he kept his extra cowls, he frowned.

There was one missing. He inspected the cabinet and looked around the small locker room type area. He glanced at the small table and noticed the Deadpool mask was gone. He turned back to the cabinet and sure enough, Deadpool's bloody mask was sitting in there along with his own cowls. He reached for it but decided against it, for tonight he would leave it but just tonight.

Suddenly there was a beep from the main computer of the cave signaling that the batsignal was being activated. He slipped the cowl back on and made a dash towards the computer. The normal message he would have recieved from Comishineer Gordon was replaced by a single image. It was the batsignal, covered by a transparent purple cloth. Batman let a small smile tug at his lips and made his way to the batmobile. Maybe tonight wouldn't end so bad after all.


End file.
